Player Three
by fantrash4102
Summary: In which Michael has a huge crush on Jeremy, and the S.Q.U.I.P. is still a jerk but now he's human and a high school student.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5126e86b9ad589135c4d6859bcf6150c"The worst time in the world is 7 a.m. Monday mornings. They make me want to curl up in a hole and sleep the day away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8dd46028b8771677499fb3f7b73a7813" I try to go back to sleep when my alarm starts going off, signaling it's time to get up. I sighed and reached for my phone and glasses. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"30 minutes before I need to pick up Jeremy/em, I think as I walk into the bathroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fdb5a2952fedc932ea574958530554e7"I took a quick shower, not even bothering to look in the mirror when I was done, knowing I would just see a mess staring back at me (same). I quickly get dressed in a shirt and jeans, not caring what I grab. I finally grab my signature hoodie. It's my favorite and I've had it for so long./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f85c51b7422e7e959519ebcd4f36ab96"Jeremy gave it to me on my 13th birthday. Back then, I practically drowned in it, it was so big on me. He just laughed it off, saying I would grow into it eventually. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bba044f61f443550da40b8a1b02ec099"Over the years, I have grown into it. I also added various patches to it. Some were from video games, others were just random ones that caught my eye. The only one I have that isn't on my hoodie is a bit more... colorful. It's been sitting in my desk for a year because I don't want people to ask me about it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="188ab6fb9184016d2e0aeca7fc43ab60"So it's just gonna sit there for now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="47439407d9a04acf97153d89201a7fd2"I check the time and run out the door with my backpack, phone, and headphones. I jumped in my car and drove half a block to Jeremy's house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4b7cd2705deda7a024895dff38fc14e4"When I got there, I didn't even bother knocking on the door, I just walked right in, yelling his name. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="42dbbdf37c361e452bad6d046dd6e358""JEREMY!" I walked up to his room to see him sprawled on the bed. I tried shaking him awake. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f3845d6ac500329ab8cce2660781e90f""Wake up, lazy ass. It's the first day of school." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6dd4df0a4b80febff20032c16c213a82"After a couple of seconds, I hear his tired voice groan out, "Noooo. Five more minutes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6166357e262625a8e06a0af1e2462471" I shoved him some more. "No, we have to go to school."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e8fd1b7a2cacfc06f3d0730631be1ef2" He still stayed under the covers. Suddenly, I had a great idea. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="639fe7c09213f23272271c7436b63bca"I started walking to his bathroom. I looked back at him and asked, "Hey, are you thirsty?" He peeked out from underneath the blanket, looking confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="86a5a99c37998c448f85419c0eff5ce1""What?", he asked as I walked over to him with a cup of water. He looked up, reaching for the glass... and I turned it over and dumped it on his head. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="595cba5da97c6f7aa843b6da8d7c1883"I started laughing as he let out a yell. He looked up at me, hair wet dripping onto his face. His eyes looked up at me with a look of betrayal. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c6766f292a46bd16b3dc058ade8e0e19"Once I calmed down enough to speak, he shoved me hard off the bed. "Why the fuck did you did that?" he asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6a2c07f3bb715e143c8eb9295cda3122""Cause you wouldn't wake up," I said like it was obvious. I was to me at least. He threw a glare my way and started to get ready./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="804845f9e5c85e275bbe0cc192c523b0"I waited for about 15 minutes in the living room, playing random games on my phone. He finally came out a striped shirt with his adorable, dorky cardigan over it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b1f710a9d081c02fffcece04c5ae6422"I couldn't help but stare at him. His curly hair, his bright blue eyes. In my eyes, he is perfect. I shake my head and think, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Now's not the time for this./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e2a50b0425bab64b4d0abefd51cf4966" "We have like 20 minutes before we need to leave. Want to play a few rounds of Apocalypse of the Damned?" I asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="327bc72761e4f829f807fb8a6282dda3""Level 9?" He asked, a mischevious smile on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="450a8c680a4feeb782ebfabb263059d1" "Yep" I answered. We were quiet for a few more seconds and then we both yell out, "THE CAFETORIUM!" the excitement clear in our voices./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0c47a8c583e1d115306b7199adf09bf6"As we were trying to finish this level for the 50th time, I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked. He was concentrating and you could tell how focused he looked. He looked so serious. I didn't notice how long I had been staring at him until he asked, "Do I have something on my face or what?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3fc8d456464b2be89cc33ec7f099666d" I snapped out of it and tried to laugh it off like it was a joke. "Ohhhh, it was your face. I couldn't tell. I thought it was an ass. My mistake." He shoved me a bit and laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5d65c33f441ed736a55b2a0fb8119760" "Yeah, yeah. Are we gonna play or what asshat?" I grabbed my control and started playing as a response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="6989be56253ae0020aefefd79ac73518"~~ Time skip brought to you by Rich's lisp ~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3619be18450bb042fae5659136aeffa1"We walked down to our lockers to put our stuff up. They weren't close to each other, unfortunately. I was about to start walking to history when I heard someone walk up behind me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3d19b0dc4e0118f5211f6b31fad3d776"I turned around and saw it was Rich. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2737299682f1ef4800c595dfc905bb76"Rich didn't bother me usually. I didn't care what names he called me so he usually never bothered. The only opinions I cared about were the ones of the people I cared about. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="75f21c6b9c08bef9d31eff2ee737f4c3"Like my Player Two./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3a0adb19460780d182b0db9137996edb"Rich did bully Jeremy though. He tried to act like it didn't bother him but I knew it did. I could see the silent tears he shed when he stayed over. I pretended like I didn't know about them. So long story short, I didn't like Rich./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="51b73b264d69b126037a5c6daea43c93""What do you want?" I asked. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I don't have time for this, /emI thought when I saw him grab something out from his pocket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="322d364fafd87c7f74250296ffd117cc""Nothing much," he said with a wicked smile. "Just gonna redecorate." He pulled his hand out of his pocket and showed me a Sharpie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9de4c6d3f85acdabe8b62c3434e74b81"I scoffed when I saw it. "What are you gonna do? Draw a mustache on me? Real mature." He just glared at me and grabbed my backpack from my hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ec19e6952fd63f376ac268b0df864a11""Hey!" I protested but it fell on deaf ears. He scribbled something on it and shoved it toward me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8579a5075c377105c035a9742abeda41""Don't even think about washing it off, Mell." He walked off to his class, leaving me alone in the hall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9c7f65299088ee7422be7776a2d432a1"I walked down the hall to history and look at what he had written on my bag. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Riends? What does that even mean?/em I thought as I took a seat next to Jeremy. He started smiling as he greeted me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7fc0e6062b3b01be38763f80b8989453""Twere's my fawite pewson," he said, smile widening as he looked at the blush appearing on my cheeks. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="05fffaa1ceb73fd08a3fb9f3ad4ad47a"He then saw my backpack and grabbed it. "Did Rich write this?" He questioned. I nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="96e4f852ab86e1b71de4f39c6b11abb7"His eyes widened and he gave my bag back to me. He grabbed his off the ground and showed it to me. Boyf was written across the top in black marker. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="22b758b64727c6f3c344f5d4635ea360"It took me a second but I finally realized what word the bags spelled out. I started to blush but turned my head so he wouldn't see. He put his bag down and muttered "I hate this school," under his breath. The need to punch Rich was growing by the second. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b07845ee6626a9b44ce71407ee7c8406"I kept on thinking about it when all of a sudden we hear (Heere, heh) the loudspeaker go off. "Jeremy Heere to the Principal's office. Jeremy Heere to the Principal's office." It ended and we shared a look before he got up and walked out the door./p 


End file.
